The Wiggle
by LycoX
Summary: In which the 9th Doctor feels something in the back of his head and finds himself something rather surprising. (Rating this T to be on the potential safe side of things.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I realize its been a long time since I've actually written and submitted anything on here, and for that I truly do apologize. Life's kept me busy with a few things, but after becoming a fan of Doctor Who and reading a ton of Doctor Who fics and really enjoying the work of a few like Tkelparis for example. I started having ideas primarily involving Donna and at least at first the 9th Doctor, and this is one of those ideas. I'm not entirely sure how long of a story this will be however. Hope those that read do enjoy this! As for those who've read, enjoyed, and reviewed **A Black Cat Surprise**, I hope to do my best to try and update that soon. Huge thanks to everyone for enjoying that!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Oh it was a simple enough day for the big eared Northern sounding Doctor. Sure there was the whole once more saving the Earth from another invasion thing again that basically revealed to the whole world that yes, aliens do in fact exist and at the same time re-uniting with his old friend The Brig. Sure he went to extreme measures in dealing with the would be invaders with his rather large gun, but hey he did give them the chance to run away after giving what he thought was an epic introduction to who he was. Even if it did earn him a huge slap from one Jackie Tyler again when they next saw one another. But he would cross that particular bridge when he got around to it. Possibly when Rose decided to go home for whatever reason. Though his being 1384 years old and announcing for all to hear thanks to reporters being around, will likely make her want to go home again since she seems to be having trouble wrapping her head around it. Which honestly, wasn't a first for her considering everything else she'd been getting an experience with since they met. Mickey boy on the other hand seems a bit more accepting of it. Which is always nice he supposes. Really, its not his fault the bloody Daleks during the Time War had come up with what he liked to call Time Bubbles that once stuck in, could spend any amount of time in until the device causing it was destroyed. Thankfully he didn't experience another of those after the 4th occasion since he went on a little rampage after getting out of the 4th bubble.

But then he had to go and sneeze, something that rarely if ever happened to him. And made for surprising shocked looks from his current companions, as well as The Brig and anyone else who happened to be near by. And it wasn't because of some annoying dust bunny or whatever. Oh no, its because to his shock, he was feeling something at the back of his mind that he really shouldn't be feeling. A feeling of a sense of familarity, something he hadn't felt in the last 902 years since he ended the war in his last body who had gained the unpleasant name of The Horseman of Death. Which really wasn't something he wanted others knowing about because he just didn't need others fearing him any. He had his own nightmares to deal with thank you very much! The desire to go find where that sense of familiarity was starting to become stronger and not really something he wanted to delay any further. That and he really didn't want to be harrassed by nosey reporters, they counted amongst his top 10 things he out right disliked. With Pears being at the top of the list of course! Clearing his throat nicely managed to capture the attention of his current companions and as well as the Brig's. "Brigadair old mate, much as I'd love to stay and chat and properly make with the introductions. I've got something of a wiggle in the back of me brain that I really want to check out! So these two and I best be off, but I'll be back to visit soon!" Hopefully it wouldn't take him years to do so either, bringing Rose home a year later then intended really wasn't something of a repeat he wanted to do again with anyone.

The Brigadair nodded at him with a smile. "Of course old friend, until next we meet." Clasping one another's forearms like Warriors of old might do, the two nodded at one another and soon let go. And with a nod to his old friend's newest companions, he walked away to begin handling the details of the aftermath.

"Oh this is going to be a headache I just know it." He muttered to himself, of course being well trained like he was. He didn't fail to notice the blonde girl giving him a look that he didn't find himself liking. And perhaps knew it would likely cause The Doctor a headache himself. Reminding him that misery does tend to love company after all.

"So is this like the time with those Rhino fellas?" Asked Mickey as the trio began to walk back to the Tardis. Cause really, that just wasn't a pleasant experience! Especially considering the attention he wound up receiving from one of the unattached females. Which annoyed him that Rose didn't seem particularly bothered by it, something else he realized that was just further proof of their relationship going down the drain since she met The Doctor.

"Of course not Ricky Boy! That was just a one time thing that'll never happen again!" Good God did he hate being called that, as much as he did with being called an Idiot by the man. Trying to supress his irritation over the wrong name being said again. He muttered lowly to himself that he really didn't quite believe those words. Thankful Rose wouldn't be able to hear him, getting a thump on the arm again for his apparent disrespect wasn't something he wanted another of.

Rose herself had been fairly quiet and feeling a little jealous over the fact that someone else clearly knew The Doctor long before she did. But despite that that minor problem as she thought that perhaps the old man was the only person he knew and had no other worries. But still thought to talk with him about at some point. But the whole wiggle thing did have her curious. She too hoped it wasn't about to be another encounter with those Rhino things. Even if she did hope deep down that maybe it would be that bunch again and this time Mickey wouldn't have a chance of resisting Melrana this time around. Just so that it'd be just her and The Doctor once more as she felt it should be. Boy would that hope come crashing down courtesy of the Reality Check the Universe was about to give her. And as well as our favorite big eared man himself. Course Mickey would find the whole thing incredibly amusing.

Stepping into the Tardis and throwing his large gun in a random direction that he knew the Old Girl wouldn't like him doing to begin with, he headed towards the Console and began to initiate travel. "Now, me Old Girl, I'm gonna need to you to take the lead on this one and follow where that wiggle of mine is coming from." He waited a moment for her to respond back, but he quickly got the message she was waiting on something else.

"Er.. If you would be so kind as to please do so." Hearing the satisfied hum he knew that was the right thing. Not realizing that Rose was rolling her eyes at the whole thing since it wasn't the first time she saw him doing that with the Tardis. For Mickey, it was only the 3rd time he'd seen it happen and still found it strange. Especially considering that the big blue alien box seemed to be able to respond. Something to ask about one day, hopefully with out being called the wrong name and such.

And soon, they were off to wherever the wiggle sensation was coming from. And to The Doctor's surprise, the wait wasn't as long as he thought it would be either. Looking at the screens before him, he realized they were still in the same year and still in the country he always seems to wind up being in. But in a new area of it he doesn't ever recall being in known as Chiswick. _**Hmm... This REALLY is getting to my curiousity, what could be here amongst all these lovely little apes?** _That particular remark about humans however is something he's glad Rose or Mickey Boy don't have the ability for Telepathy. No more headaches for today thank you very much! Course how little did he know that the Universe just wasn't going to concede to his request.

Stepping away from the Console and motioning for his two companions to come along, The Doctor steps outside the Tardis and looks around at what looks to be an all around decent neighborhood to live in. If he had the desire to do any sort of Domestics anyway. "So... Where are we Doctor? Doesn't seem like a place where you might find something different." Said Rose as she walked up to be closer to him, once more ignoring the annoyance Mickey may have for it.

Not really thinking much about her closeness to him or Mickey Boy's potential annoyance over it, as he's busy looking around to get an idea on things. He looks at her for a moment before answering. "Well Rose Tyler, this is where the Old Girl brought us and this is where we'll find out where the wiggle in me head is comin' from. Hopefully far less dangerous at that!" Boy how the Universe had a surprise for him.

"YOU! YOU GREAT BIG EARED DUMBO!" Came the voice of someone The Doctor thought sounded familiar, but just quite couldn't place the voice. But hey, can you blame him!? He has been around for a long time after all! He's bound to forget something no matter what he claims!

Turning toward's the angry sounding but familiar voice, he finds himself in a state of shock as a blast from the past comes hurtling towards him. One he honestly never expected to see again considering his life style. "D-D-Donna!?" Came his startled response, prompting another flash of jealousy from Rose Tyler as apparently ANOTHER person knew him before she did. Really, they needed a talk about this!

"Don't you 'Donna' me Big Ears! Just what did you think you were doing in all that ruckus!? You coulda been killed!" Came our lovely lady of Clan Noble's response, followed by the most painful slap he'd ever beared witness too once she got close to him. And crikey! Jackie's slap didn't even come close to this! Donna's slap actually forcing him to stumble back in shock. Leaving Rose and Mickey to look on in shock. Although Mickey found himself wanting to laugh.

**_Oh why does the Universe hate me so! _**The Doctor thought rather despondently as he tried to get all his bearings back after that slap to end all slaps. Not realizing that others were coming out of the house she had come barreling out of just moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hello all! I'm back again! The desire to write this was too strong to ignore for me. And so, here we are! And may you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of course!

* * *

Rose managed to come out of her shock quicker then the Doctor or Mickey were able too and walked towards Donna. Of course for Mickey, he was also struggling in trying to not laugh out loud. "Just what was that for!?" Came a question laced with indignation. One thing for her mother to do it cause she was worried about her, but a complete stranger!? The nerve of the ginger!

"Are ya deaf or something!? Its like I said isn't it? He and his big earedness coulda got himself killed! Coulda got you and the other fella killed too! Which woulda been a huge waste considering how young the two of ya look!" Exclaimed Donna, a bit stunned by the apparent daftness this girl was showing. She hoped the girl was a lo smarter than that.

Before Rose could retort to any of that, especially the being deaf part. The Doctor, still in shock managed to get the first word in. "Me Ginger Angel, that's the sort of thing I do! I was no where near close to being killed, let alone these two getting killed! All in control of the situation I was!" And really, he was! After all that was the sort of the thing he'd been doing long before his Ginger Angel was born.

The desire to laugh was getting stronger for Mickey, especially over the term of endearment. And he wasn't quite sure how much longer he could hold back. He also really hoped no one said anything to him either, cause that might just finally set him off. And boy would Rose be irate! As for Donna, she fluttered a little on the inside over the Ginger Angel comment but refused to allow it to show on the outside. That sort of thing was possibly best done in private thank you very much! Or at least away from the blonde girl's line of sight anyway. However, Big Ear's response towards her wasn't something she liked. At all.

"What do you mean its the sort of thing you do!? Dumbo you told me those years ago you were an Advisor of some sort and were on vacation! What you did with those fellas with that gun thing is not advising!" And considering her years of temping and becoming known as 'The Best Temp in Chiswick', she was well aware of what an advisor did. They advised!

"What!? Of course that was advisin'! I think I would know if it wasn't!" Cause hey, Time Lord superiority ya know!

The look Donna gave him for that told anyone who happened to be there that she clearly didn't think he did know. "Oi! Trust me Dumbo, that was as far from advising as you can get! I've done some advisin' myself or seen it done on occasion. And trust me, I KNOW that wasn't it!" Hah! Maybe that'll put him in his place! After all, she had something very important to tell him. Something very much related to their time together in Paris those years ago. She just hoped he took it well, cause honestly he seemed a bit high strung and maybe a litle nuts after she she heard him spout on the telly moments ago.

The wiggle practically forgotten from his mind, the Doctor stepped right up to Donna to be face to face with her. And said only one thing that would be very appropriate. That and it being the only thing he could think of at that particular time. "Oi!" Was his oh so clever, if indignant response.

Not one to back down from a confrontation, cause really years of Slyvia Noble as her mother and other various things in life helped out in that area. She too decided to give as good as she could.

"Oi!" Yep, true testament right there.

What followed was easily the strangest argument Rose and Mickey ever witnessed. One that only consisted of one word being flung back and forth. And for Rose, if she heard the word 'oi' again it would be far too soon. Mickey wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself from laughing. For the Doctor, despite some mild irritation over the whole thing. Was also somewhat amused himself. He honestly had missed Donna cause she could argue like no one's business. Felt like old times it did! Pity he couldn't take her to the planet of Frakles, the natives loved a good argument. That whole drunken binge he went on still had them all pretty scarred for life. Hence why he was banned from there.

Naturally, neither of the four had noticed the arrival of others there. Namely they being Donna's family. Her father looked rather amused, her grandfather looked like he was thinking deeply, Slyvia was just growing irritated and rather embarrassed as she felt this whole thing was just potentially causing a scandal of some kind. **_Really, does she have to do this out in public for everyone to see! Its embarrassing! _**She wondered to herself. As for the 4th amongst them, she like Mickey was struggling not to laugh.

No longer able to take it anymore, Slyvia forced the two apart and when the two began to protest. She did what she felt was necessary. "**QUIET!**" Came her rather impressive bellow, and the Doctor had known some good bellowers in his time too!

But when he went to protest that as well because she had to go and ruin his fun. The glare he received was perhaps the most scariest thing he'd ever been given. Forcing him to step back to where Mickey was with his hands up in defense. The Doctor realized three things about the woman. One, she was a mother herself, possibly his Ginger Angel's mother. Two, she was a fierce predator with a glare like that. Which combined with the first thing, made for a deadly combination. And the third thing, was something he out right hated. Looking towards Mickey, he began to speak.

"Ricky boy, I sense a disturbance in the Force." Hah! Score one for him going all Star Wars like. Even if he did say it in a rather grim tone of voice. Bet that'll impress Rose! Not that he needed to do much to impress her, cause he himself alone was impressive enough. Right!? Right!

**_Oh God, here it comes. The dam is about to break! _**Was the thought Mickey had to that, instead of putting any thought on the Star Wars reference.

"Y-y-you do?" Was all he could get out before he struggled one more time to keep quiet.

The Doctor wondered for a very brief time on that particular response, but chose to ignore it. As the disturbance he felt just now from Sylvia was just too much for him. Looking back at Sylvia as well as at Donna, and then towards Mickey again. "Oh yes, yes I do. **_Domestics!_**" He uttered in absolute distaste. Earning him several frowns and glares.

For Mickey boy, that was it for him. And began laughing much to everyone else's shock.

* * *

And there we have it for chapter 2! Just who could the mysterious 4th be!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** And we are back! And many thanks to those who've decided to either follow or favorite this story. Your support means a lot! Would love to hear what you think though!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Despite Mickey laughing up a storm over what the Doctor had said, Rose was privately wondering if she could get him to change how he felt over domestics in general. After all, he was going to have to settle down one day with her. Granted she kept that particular line of thought close to the vest as possible since she didn't want to deal with naysayers and the like. The Doctor on the other hand, could only stare at Mickey in disbelief after he started to laugh. However, before he could really say anything that would likely be considered to be rude. The 4th member of Donna's little group of Domestics approached him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Turning towards the one who dared to keep him from saying anything with a frown on his face. The Wiggle he so strongly felt made itself known once again. Making him realize that this girl was the very cause of it and making his curiousity surge upwards all over again. "Can I help ya?" Came the only thing he could really think to ask at the moment, as he didn't really want to scare her off.

"Um.. Yeah, he is going to be alright?" The girl asked in concern.

Frowning again, he looked towards Mickey and then back at her. "Of course he will be! Why wouldn't he be!?"

She thought that over for a brief moment before answering back. "Well he is laughing rather hard ya know." She had to point out, wondering if who this man she thinks is to her is all that sane. And if not, would she have to worry about it one day? She mentally put that question on her to do list to deal with later.

"Ahh he'll be fine, a good laugh is always good for the soul ya know!" Even if said good laugh was coming at his dispense due to his like towards domestics.

Donna decided at that point to interfere, lest things go further down the drain. She really also didn't need her mother going off on a tangent after all. Though she felt it was likely to happen regardless. "Excuse me fella, I'm gonna need for ya to stop laughin' now. Before I have to slap ya too!" And Mickey, hearing the firm warning in her voice. Abruptly stopped laughing, seeing the Doctor get hit like he did by her really wasn't something he wanted to feel.

Donna looked at him for a moment and nodded her head in satisfaction. Then looked towards ol' Big Ears. "Now James, this young lady of mine is very special to me. We all like to call her Jenny though." The use of that name confused at least 3 people, one of those being Wilf cause he could have sworn the man's name was actually something like Thater or some such. But that was years ago and both were drunk when he was told the man's name. Likely this was his grandson! One who just looked incredibly like his old drinking buddy them years ago on that night in Saxon's Pub.

Jenny, now finally having been introduced. Gave a wave to the Doctor and his two friends. "Hello!" She said, rather enthusiastically and a bit happy. Little did she know she was about to be replacing that happy with confusion.

"Ahah! So the Wiggle in me head has a name then! And a fantastic one at that!" The Doctor felt rather happy in finally being able to say that. Felt like a weight off his chest.

"Huh!?" Was everyone's rather unsurprisingly stunned response.

Jenny began wondering to herself just what this man may be smoking, or if he had just been hit too many times in the head. The scene on the telly only adding to it. "Wiggle!? What is a wiggle!?" She just had to ask, even if she was a bit afraid to know.

"Well you are of course!" Really, what were these humans teaching their kids these days in their schools!?

"That doesn't explain anything! I am Jenny, not some weird wiggle thing!" And of that she was rather certain of. And boy was she really hoping again she wouldn't get whatever insanity he had in the future.

The Doctor looked at her momentarily before speaking again. Briefly wondering why no one had yet to speak. "Well of course you're a Jenny! But you're also a Wiggle! And a Wiggle is like this big unseeable shiny of a beacon that's just callin' out to me! And you miss Jenny Noble are certainly that shiny beacon. A fantastic little beacon that is a mystery I wanna solve! And enjoy a banana while I do so! Well I suppose you could enjoy a banana too!" He said in a rush acting like it explained everything, which come on now. Only for him would that be a good sure fire explanation.

The growing confusion for all was never more apparent on the faces of everyone present. Though for Donna, she just really wanted to hit him again. Then take him to a therapist, as he seemed to seriously need it! But she's also secretly happy that the banana thing is something the two do have in common. "You enjoy bananas too?" Jenny felt the need to ask, thinking maybe he wasn't entirely beyond hope after all.

"Of course! Best food in the whole Universe! And I should know! I've been out in it for years!" He responded quite happily.

Jenny had to smile at the man, questionably crazy he may be. But at least he knows the value of a good banana! "Well maybe you aren't hopeless after all, but I'm still not this wiggly shiny beacon thing of yours. I'm just Jenny. A Jenny who loves gymnastics for example." Well there's something for Rose to have in common with this girl. Even if it'd been awhile since she had anything to do with gymnastics.

Ignoring her comment about his being hopeless, cause as if that was possible after all! Well adjusted thank you very much! "Bananas Jenny Noble are always a fantastic way to bond with someone. Remember that, and you'll get along through life wonderfully. But yes, yes you are a fantastically lovely little shiny beacon!"

Sylvia groaned to herself and decided to step in before this whole nonsense could get any worse. "For God's sake man! She's is not this blasted wiggle you seem so happy over! She, somehow amazingly enough as I fear for your sanity. This lovely grand daughter of mine Is. Your. Daughter!" And boom! There goes the neighborhood with that revelation! And somewhere in the Universe, a Weeping Angel accidentally fell off a high cliff and shattered itself into many pieces after the impact. As if it somehow knew that the Universe just had itself a shock.

"**WHAT!?**" Came the Doctor's bellowy like response, unsurprisingly as it may be. Or surprising to some depending on who you ask. Especially in how he said it.

This made Donna groan and facepalm as well, because her own blasted mother just had to interfere instead of letting her handle things. And she was ready to step in as it was! She did take note that ol' Big Ears' friends were rather shocked by it too. And idly wondered if the fella would start laughing all over again. She hoped an ambulance wouldn't have to be called for however, since the girl seemed to be in a very huge amount of shock. "Yes James, Jenny is your daughter." Came her own two cents.

"**WHAT!?**" He felt the need to yell out again. This just couldn't be possible! No way the Universe would have let it happen! It wasn't that kind towards him! After all it gave him Rose Tyler and some of her questionable habits!

Jenny decided to do something before her mother or anyone else could do anything of their own. And hugged him. She was rather happy that the truth was finally out. "Hi dad!" She just had to say as she hugged him.

"W-What!?" He just couldn't help but ask again, and who could blame him. He just had one heck of a shock after all! It didn't entirely deter Jenny however, as she was a hugger and hugging her dad who finally found his way to her was just simply fantastic!

The shock in his eyes was entirely visible to those that could see it. Which was understandable, cause its not all that often that you find out your a father to a 15 year old girl who had never seen the man until now.

**_Wow, I'm not entirely certain its a good idea Jackie's not here right now. _**Mickey had to think to himself, since this was some stunningly huge news. But hey, at least that meant Big Ears wasn't entirely alone after all. This was the sort of thing that required a drink or two to celebrate!

Rose however, had simply had enough of it all and walked up to the side of the Doctor and glared at the others. "Now that's just cruel to make that sort of a claim! You have to be lyin'! What are you really after!?" She asked in a demanding, but highly offended tone of voice. However it only served to anger Clan Noble/Mott and would likely raise Hell over if it wasn't for the fact that the Doctor of all people interrupted.

"No Rose, there is no lie, there is no cruelty at play, no ploys to gain something. Just the universe being a right tart towards me once again is what it all is! But this Wiggle in me head, is a sense of familiarity. One that tells me of one certainty, and that certainty is that yes, she is **MY** daughter." The Doctor stated firmly, if still in some shock from it all. And slightly annoyed with Rose even though he knew her heart was in the right place for the most part.

Jenny looked up at her father, feeling a bit saddened that he felt the universe was being cruel to him again. Though she started to wonder what it could have done to him before. Before she could think anymore into it. The Doctor spoke to her in a gentle voice. "Now young lady, as nice as this hug is, I need ya to let go for a bit." And really, it was a seriously nice hug. Perhaps one of the darn best he'd had in a long while. Even the ones from Rose didn't compare to this.

Reluctantly letting go of him, and feeling her mother coming up next to her in support. She wondered what was going to happen now. But luckily she didn't have to wait long. Or it could be considered unlucky, just depends on your thinking. "Now, I'm gonna do something that **I ABSOLUTELY** swear I will deny of it happening if asked. So fair warning to all of ya. Cause Time Lords don't do it." And with that, much to the shock and a bit of horror for everyone. The Doctor, he who is feared by many a bad guy. Passed out, the shock of it all finally being too much for him to handle.

* * *

Author's Note: And well, how about that for ya!? Although I have to say, even after writing out the ending a second time. I still don't feel its as good as can be. But I imagine this is as good as I'll be able to get it. Anywho, until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Big thanks once again to those who have favorited/follow this story. And apologies on the wait!

**Disclaimer: **And as always, I own nothing.

* * *

Roughly an hour later after the Doctor fainted, though he would absolutely deny that even happening. He slowly stirred as he began to awake with a groan as his head seemed to be hurting him. Though a part of him wondered just why that was. As he couldn't remember why exactly his head would be hurting. He could hear Mickey somewhere talking animatedly to someone. He supposed that was a good thing as it meant they were likely not in a prison cell somewhere. "Ugh... Someone needs to tell Ricky to quiet down some." He grumbled as he tried to sit up and was assisted in that when Rose helped to get him into an upright position.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She stated quite happily, not realizing he was wanting some quiet due to his head hurting.

The Doctor groaned again and turned towards her. "Ugh, not so loud Rose! Me head hurts and I swear I had meself one crazy dream!" Rose bit her lip as she knew full well that what had happened was no mere dream, but was in fact reality. Something she was still trying to wrap her head around actually.

"Actually... Doctor... That wasn't a dream." She told him hesitantly, as she was unsure how he would take it. Surprising news like a Dalek being alive was never a good thing for him in her experience.

He looked at her in alarm, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. "Now Rose, its not nice to mess about like that ya know." Came his stern reprimand.

Before she could reply back to him, Mickey came into the room just as he was finishing up his conversation with whoever it was he was on the phone with. "Oh yeah, I'll be sure to tell him you said so Jackie. Alright, talk to ya soon!" Hanging up, he realized the Doctor was awake and smirked at him as he still found the whole thing incredibly funny. Jackie's own comments just added to it.

Rose herself had been wondering just who he'd been talking too, and after realizing it was her mother. She gave him a glare for doing it. "And you were talking to her why?" She chose to ask instead of yelling.

Mickey looked at her with that smirk on his face still in place. "Well I just thought it'd be a nice thing to tell her ya know? Give the two somethin' to bond over." Yeah right, like that would be likely to ever happen and was something he was well aware of. But life can throw you a surprise every now and then.

Still glaring at him, but inwardly smiling at the thought of her mother and the Doctor bonding together. She chose to leave it be for now until she was alone with him so that no one could really say anything when she gave him a good thump on the arm for his cheekiness. The Doctor groaned again, whether from the headache he had or from the thought of bonding with Jackie Tyler, neither of them was really sure of. Before that could be questioned however, a rather elderly man came into where they were and quickly noticed the Doctor was awake. "Ah, good then! Good to see ya up! Gave us a scare ya did when you went down like that." A slight snort at that could be heard from Mickey, something Rose knew she was going to have to give him another thump for.

Privately the man was wondering if this was somehow the exact same person he met back in 1948 and got rather drunk with and attended a Manchester United game with out causing too much of a stir. Something he hoped he would have the chance to ask about at some point when the poor lad wasn't too over loaded with the news of finding out he's a dad. When the Doctor saw him however, he finally realized that he wasn't dreaming at all. But the possibility was there of someone having some sort of a plan against him. Gotta love plans, sometimes good to have one of those.

"To be clear on this whole just about unbelievable thing, this isn't some sort of a cruel plan you lot are pulling is it? Or even something the Master is somehow behind? Oh wait, never mind it couldn't be him. He's dead after all." Oh if only he knew how wrong he was.

**Meanwhile, at Saxon's Pub**

An older gentlemen suddenly sneezed, interrupting the delicate if time consuming thing known as paper work. "Bah, someone must be thinking of me! How kind of them, I'll simply have to find whoever it is and get them soundly drunk!"

**Back at Clan Mott/Nobles**

Privately those in the room with the Doctor were wondering to themselves just who exactly the Master was, and just who would call themselves that. And considering how he was talked about, they all figured it was likely best to never encounter this person on their own. "No lad, no trick of any kind at all. We aren't that sort of people! Name's Wilf by the way, formerly of her Majesty's Service." He stated quite proudly with a salute. Which the Doctor only gave back a nod as saluting was just something he didn't like. The hells of War and all that after all.

Before anything else could be said however, the closest thing to Death Personified as the Doctor would come to see her as for years to come came into the room with a full on glare at the man himself. One Sylvia Noble. Wilf wisely decided to use a little long gained wisdom and got the heck out of there. Plus he figured if he left he could go find Donna and get her to save the man. Got to love a brilliant plan made up in mere moments! Mickey and Rose chose to stay however for support, well support may be a little strong to use in Mickey's case but still. Sylvia kept her glare up, choosing to ignore the fact her father left and that the two friends that came with Jenny's father hadn't chose to leave just yet either. She supposed they must like seeing him in such situations. Ah if she only knew!

"So... You're the fool who left but got my daughter pregnant before doing so hmm?" She chose to start off with. Figuring it was best to get right to the point. Saves time after all.

The Doctor winced, he really was starting to dislike coming up on the wrong end of a mother's wrath. How he missed the days when he never had to deal with mothers except for perhaps his own. "Well... In my defense... I honestly couldn't have known it would happen. If I had, I would have stuck around!" Came the good Doctor's firm response, he wasn't about to go into why he didn't think it would happen. Perhaps with Donna and Jenny but not with this woman. Some things were better that way. Nor did he really want to go into why he chose to leave that morning unless again he was speaking to both Donna and Jenny alone. Course whether or not they would believe in the truth was another thing entirely. But he had hope.

The glare didn't let up and he was getting the impression the woman wasn't too impressed with that response. But it was the truth after all! "Well, the fact you're here now is something at least. For a child to not know their father is unpleasant. So what do you intend to do now then hmm?" Oh she just had to ask him that question didn't she? Causing him to noticably wince once more.

**_I know he's an alien, and a rather old one at that if what Rose has told me is the truth. But even I would think he's experienced fatherhood at least at some point. _**Mickey thought to himself, knowing full well it wasn't best to even say that a loud for the time being. As it was, he was already in enough trouble with Rose.

As for Rose, she hoped he would at least do the smart thing and be involved with his daughter. Sure it would bring about some change and she wasn't exactly sure if she could handle it. But she would try her best at least as she wasn't really ready to give up the life she had now. She knew full well that a father or mother figure was something a kid should have in their lives. But before she could think on it any further or perhaps say anything, the Doctor abruptly stood up to be at proper eye level with Sylvia Noble.

"I'm gonna be honest with ya right now... This area is something I never thought I'd go back down again. So I'm un-prepared and a bit shell shocked right now. Alls I can tell ya right now. But I'm the Doctor and with my superior intellect, I'll figure out something!" Though the look on his face was a determined one, all three could hear the uncertainty in his words. And with that, he walked out of the room. Presumably to maybe find Donna or Jenny.

Sylvia thought on that for a few moments before speaking. "Well, at least he's being honest about it I suppose."

"The Doctor doesn't lie about serious things like that unless he absolutely has no other choice." Rose said, thinking it best he had at least one person defending him. And mentally patted herself on the back.

"Yeah, I mean while he and Rose's mum don't exactly get along he's still managed to keep to his promise that Jacks made him do." Mickey decided to add his own two cents, hoping it might get him out of the dog house with Rose. Who likely knew what he was up too but would still give him at least a little credit for trying.

Their words had Donna's mother thinking on things again. Though she did notice the small smirk the blonde girl sent to her friend. She chose not to ask about it for the time being since there was still a much more important matter to deal with. Well two if you were the one who was cooking tonight's dinner. She did wonder though if talking with this Jacks person would be a good idea, but decided she'd ask about it at a later time. Walking out of the room with out a word, the other two figured it was best to go ahead and follow her. Figuring that doing so would lead to the next thing to happen while they were there. **_Now all we need is some alien to come callin'. _**Came the thought that Mickey hoped wouldn't come to bite him or the others in the butt later on.

While the three he left behind were chit chatting, the Doctor had already made his way downstairs but had yet to see anyone. Which led him to thinking that perhaps they were outside somewhere. Which made for a slightly nice distraction as he did like to go on searches from time to time. Provided whatever he was searching for wasn't going to kill him anyway. That just really killed the mood! Pausing to get a good look at his surroundings, he noticed some of the pictures that were on the walls which quickly captured his curiousity. The sights he saw put a smile on his face, but also left him with a pang in his hearts as he looked at them. But before he could really start to feel any more melancholy at the thought of not having been there for all the achievements his little girl had done. He was startled from it when a voice spoke out from behind him.

"Hey!" Was the rather happy greeting from the one and only Jenny Noble. Who was rather happy to see her dad finally up and about.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope all who read this will be able to enjoy it. I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as I can! And also, I absolutely hated the Angels Take Manhattan episode! Granted, I imagine quite a few hate that episode so I'm likely not alone. I mean really... How the heck could ANYONE miss the Statue of Liberty hanging around a building!? I think they could have given a far better ending for Amy and Rory. *ahem* Anyways.. Until next time folks!


End file.
